Last Embrace Love Bites
by ForeverandNevermore
Summary: A very strange, very messed up story about the Volturi...and yaoi. Aro is just sitting on the balcony at night...and he makes a discovery that will change his life forever. The story that created AroXCaius.


The night is dark; a velvet blanket engulfs the city of Volterra, Italy. I stand in the balcony with nothing but moonlight to illuminate the town as stars twinkle like silvery threads. The wind blows in short gusts, sending my hair wild. I lower the midnight hood. That hair flows behind me and then to the left, sending out ebony flames to lick the air.

And then… a light! Small but noticeable in the utter darkness. It flickers a soft orange glow. A pale finger pulls an onyx lock from my closed mouth. I whirl around in surprise; a short, unneeded gasp of air enters my seemingly glued together mouth.

He stands there with the candle, that pallid finger resting lightly against his white rose petal lips. He lowers it, dropping his hand to his side. With a swift movement, he tosses his head, his ivory hair lifting from his liquid ruby eyes.

"Cai-" I begin, but he gags me with the same stony finger, pressing my lips together. He is close now, too close, with only the flaming candle between us.

He backs up a few steps and offers his hand, right before he blows out the candle.

In the blackness so pitch that even I cannot see, I take his hand, laying mine delicately in his open and awaiting palm. I snort quietly in frustration. I should have known he knew me too well to think in this moment. With no idea of his plans, I follow willingly into the dark.

He leads me through a door I've never seen prior to the moment; ad light from a single candle illuminates the room. He releases my hand, seemingly reluctantly, face blank as his thoughts.

"So?" he asks in a feathery sigh, cocking his head inquisitively.

I'm struck in awe as I gaze around. The room is painted a warm gold, and it is lavishly furnished, the centrepeice being a bronze canopy bed draped in crimson sheets.

"It's beautiful."

He smiles, an expression I have seen so seldom.

"Good." He sits in a regal looking bronze and velveteen chair that mirrors its twin, which sits in front of it. "Please, take a seat."

I sit down reluctantly, confused, and he stares at me curiously.

He's suddenly behind me, standing shyly.

"Why are we here?" I beseech.

He's in the chair again. "I need to talk to you."

"But why here?" I ask.

He reaches over and takes my hand.  
_I don't know how to say this. So I guess I won't 'say' it._

_You see, Aro, I'm… torn between things. Majorly. Sometimes it's like it's strangling me. Like I'm deprived…  
Never mind. You won't understand. You can't forget I thought anything. _

I snap my hand back, out of his reach. "Why even think a thing like that?" I question critically.

"It's just practice."

"This is so unlike you. And although it may be strange for me to speak like this as well, I'm suspicious," I articulate, clearly and slowly.

He cocks his head again." About what?"

"If you're lying or not."

He laughs a sound like a low pitched wind chime. Now he crouches on the ground by my feet, staring deep into my burgundy eyes. "Why even lie about a thing like that?" he asks voice like shimmering molasses.

"Why wouldn't you? Don't act like we're complete strangers. I know you too well. So let's see if you can come up with a witty answer so this one: What reason is there for you to tell the truth?" I am shocked by the cruelty of my own words.

"Because I love you."

He says it so bluntly, so plainly that I sit in silence, mouth slightly ajar for a few brief moments. I sink out of the chair, feeling rather human. Exposed. Vulnerable. Frozen.

He runs a hand through my hair, styling it so it falls over my right shoulder. He traces my jaw line with a single finger, the same one he previously held to his lips. With the other land, he supports my neck. The back of my head rests into his palm as his lips, like a snowflake or a downy feather, meet mine. He shifts positions as I close my eyes; his one hand now caresses my cheek, thumb stroking near my eye while the other fingers support my head; one arm wraps around my waist, pulling me closer.

His lips part while still attached to mine and his tongue slithers into my mouth. It traces my venom tipped fangs, recoiling from the bitter taste and acidic sting.

And all the while he thinks, no, he screams in his head:

_Because I love you. Because I love you. Because I love you._

_**Because I love you.**_

A small, unfamiliar voice thinks:_ What is this? This sensation? It's like I'm no longer me…but not negatively. Like I am more than myself…_

_It feels like flying.  
_I realize that this voice is my own thought, small and scared. No, not scared. Happy. Joyful. But not in the sense that I normally am, no. I am in utter and complete nirvana.

I wrap my arms around his neck. I can feel his thoughts uplift with joy as he realizes that I return the action. He smiles as he parts his lips. He smiles because he knows I love him back. I take the opportunity to work on his lower lip, giving it soft, wet nibbles as he takes a slight rest. The small pecks evolve into deep plunges, and soon we are against the wall, me pinning his suddenly fragile seeming body against the surface. Now he takes my place, but, too soon I pressing me against the wall with his back, protecting me from an unknown force.

It's now that I hear the footsteps.

It's now that I see the girl, Anna, a non-gifted member of the guard, open the door.

It's now that Caius stands straight in the candlelight, and flicks his fingers.

It's now that I see her head, rolling across the floor.

The golden carpet is stained with crimson, a strangely sweet smell leaks from the bloody puddle. Why do I have the sudden urge to lick it up? is all I can think as Caius bows his head as he stands before me.

"It had to be done. I'm sorry, Aro. I'm sorry."

I lift his head up with a single finger and kiss him lightly. "It's better she be killed than she know. Though either would mean certain death for us if anyone, especially Marcus, finds out."

He smiles, a tear dripping from his left eye. I gently wipe it away, and he cringes from my touch.

"I just love you…so…much…" he breathes shakily.

"Why was she bleeding?" I ask quietly, as soothingly as I can muster.

"Eh?" He queries, tears I thought he couldn't cry rolling down his perfect marble face.

"Why did she bleed?" I inquire yet again.

He's taken aback, I can tell. "You mean you don't know?" The melodious sound of his laughter is music to my ears, and medicine for my heart. "You see, every living creature has blood right? And we are technically loving, correct?" I nod my head slowly. "So we have blood. Yes, it is only a small pocket of unused blood kept in an organ in the back of our necks, but that doesn't deny the fact that it's still there. And if you hit it just right, it flows to the rest of your neck through the jugular vein. But if incision is made near it…" he snaps his fingers, indicating a popping sound.

"Incidentally, out 'true blood', as it's called, does have a use. We… well; we crave it like…like humans crave sexual actions. And after a passionate experience like that, who wouldn't long for similar blood?"

He flips his snow white hair to his left shoulder, leaving his neck an open field of ivory. "So go ahead and indulge, love. My neck is yours."

Words fail me. I can't breathe. Not like I need to.

"How…?" I manage to choke out.

"Hm?"

"How do you control yourself?" I whisper.

He smiles and strokes my cheek in the same manner as he previously did. "Dearest Aro, did you honestly think that I do not crave your true blood whenever I am around you? Do you truly believe I don't feel a white-hot iron in my throat whenever you smile? Did you not see my arcane attraction to you for all these centuries? Open your eyes, darling. Self control is the least of my worries."

"You mean to tell me that all these years you've craved me? No matter what, you've loved me? Was this why you stayed around me? Stayed loyal? So this has been your dream, Caius? "I ask softly, almost accusingly. I take a garnet-encrusted bronze comb from the shelf and pin my hair back. "Then live the dream."

He shuffles closer in one nervous movement. He examines my face first, and brushes hair from my eyes. He licks his lips, which are dried from our previous affair. His cheek rubs against mine and he gently presses on my neck. I gasp, feeling the warmth spread in my throat. The taller man leans in closer, crouching, and presses his lips to my jugular. Time stops now, as the scent of roses wafts through my nose and he bites a flash of red-hot pain surges. I clench the back of his neck, closing my eyes and arching my back as he feeds.

It feels like forever.

He grinds my body closer against the wall, and I can hear the sucking sound. My body grows weaker…limper, like a doll in his arms. I moan in agony. He lifts his head, released from hypnosis, and his blood-stained fangs flash in the candlelight. His eyes, vibrant red without the usual film over them, open wide and dilate with shock.

"Aro?" He screams in a shrill whisper. "No… no! Aro!"

I smile weakly. "So this is what it feels like…to die…" I choke out hoarsely.

The world is growing dimmer as he pleads, "No, no, please, love, no!" Now realization hits him like a concrete wall. "NO! No, you can't die on me! Dammit, this is all my fault! I-"

I place a finger to his lips. Using what little strength I have left, I mutter, "Caius…I...love…you…"

"Aro, no! You can't die! Our race seeds you! I need you! Just… Take me! Suck me dry, I don't care! As long as _you _live! "

I can't seem to find my footing, I sink to the ground. He falls with me, lowering his head. I grasp his neck, which is, with what little I can see, a flushing pink. I slide his hair away from the stony surface. As I lean down, it returns, the intoxicating smell of roses. My fangs enter him now, cutting the smooth skin easily.

His skin is sweet, but his blood is sweeter. It rushes in like a cascade of chilled wine, a taste unlike that of one I've ever tasted. It is delicious, almost painfully so! My body strengthens as I drain him, filling me with life I never had.

But it is impossible to black away. As hard as I try, I am hopelessly addicted to the sickly sweet blood of my brother…and lover.

"Aro." His voice is so gentle, so caring that it breaks the spell and I lift my head up. "Delectable, isn't it?" He smiles, eyes grown distant as the milky film returns.

"I…I didn't think I could stop," I admit, grinning in an ashamed way.

"It's fine, love. I understand completely."

My lips find his as the candle blows out, leaving us in darkness absolute as we hold each other close in our last embrace.


End file.
